


Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by Whedonista93



Series: The Urban Legend Job [2]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's possession of Jim Sterling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> For Riley, who badgered me enough to write this much sooner than planned! ;) Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Written to sort of preempt my story "The Urban Legend Job" but this is a stand-alone.
> 
> Set sometime after Leverage 1x03 “The Two-Horse Job” and before 1x10 “The 12-Step Job”. Obviously, before he ever appears on Supernatural 5x10 “Abandon all Hope”.

Crowley cursed as he floated around in a cloud of red smoke. He had plans. Plans that required deals. Deals that required a meat suit.

That bloody git, Alan Foss, had to go and get himself arrested, and now Crowley was out a meat suit. Sure, there were deals aplenty to be made in prison, but there was no creativity. So he’d gotten the hell out of Dodge, making sure to leave Foss just sane enough to enjoy prison. He honestly didn’t know what had made him think possessing the sap was a good idea in the first place… oh yeah, the blatant cruelty… well, next time he was picking s body with cruelty _and_ brains.

Crowley mulled over his options… the team that had taken Foss out was bloody brilliant. Crowley had mostly sat back and let Foss take the wheel on that one. It was too fun to not watch. Foss got their aliases, but Crowley focused on their true identities.

Eliot was tough, strong, loyal. Far too bloody emotional, though. Nate, though… smart, savvy, quick on his feet. But no, he was too… good, even if he was a sodding drunk. It made Crowley’s skin crawl; metaphorically, of course… the goodness, not the sodding drunk bit. He didn’t give a damn about that. Sophie… well, she had so many identities in her head even Crowley hadn’t tried to suss out her real name. And the little blonde, Parker, was just too insane.

Then, with a metaphorical snap of his fingers, he had it. That insurance git. The one who’d been up against the con team. That Sterling fellow… he was a right cocky bastard. And had access to some of the finer things in life, and that wasn’t anything to complain about in Crowley’s book.

* * *

Sterling walked into his apartment and scrunched his nose in distaste. The smell of rotten eggs permeated the air. And that was bloody odd, because he didn’t cook and he didn’t remember leaving take-out in the fridge or on the counter. He moved toward the kitchen to investigate and was enveloped in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

Crowley almost felt bombarded by the sensations of overtaking Jim Sterling. The man had a strong mind and far stronger feelings than he let on by all outward appearances. He was panicked. But surprisingly, he wasn’t scared. He was bloody pissed.

Crowley sifted through thoughts and memories as Sterling screamed internally and fought for control, not understanding what was happening.

“I’m a bloody demon, you git.” Crowley used Sterling’s own mouth to tell the man, “And now I’m you. So would you shut your mouth so we can get to know one another?”

Crowley, if he were being honest, would admit to being impressed when Sterling began to fight back harder instead of quailing back. Half an hour later, Sterling was effectively trapped, and thoroughly fuming, in his own mind. Crowley returned to sorting through the man’s head.

Works for IYS Insurance, trying to get on with Interpol. Interesting. Crowley would have to continue pursuing that angle – it would provide good opportunities. Has a daughter, Olivia. Considers…

“Bloody hell, mate. You actually think of that Nate chap as a friend?” Crowley questioned aloud. Sterling remained stubbornly silent within his mind, causing Crowley to smirk.

“Ignoring me won’t help, mate. I’m liking what you’ve got going here, so this is going to be a long ride.” Crowley felt Sterling’s consciousness pull more tightly around itself and his interest stirred even more. It usually took a meat suit’s mind weeks, at the very least, to learn how to protect itself from the demon possessing it. Sterling had figured it out in minutes, how to wrap into himself and try to tune Crowley out.

Crowley chuckled, “Besides, mate, we aren’t so different. Both smart, ambitious, worked above the lot in life we were served. Both have bigger plans than what fate had in mind.” Crowley felt Sterling’s mind loosen just a bit and grinned, “We can help each other, you and me. This can be a very mutually beneficial arrangement.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have two more similar scenes in mind. One that will also be a stand-alone and another that will be very much in my Urban Legend verse, but no idea when I'll get to those. I have more pressing fics from completely different fandoms in mind right now. ;)


End file.
